


Seventh Wheel

by planetundersiege



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Actually no mention of blood even though there's death, Angst, Battlefield, Bayards, But like forgive me for writing this, But sadly won't get that in this fic, Castle of lions (mentioned), Communication, Coran (mentioned) - Freeform, Cry everytime, Death, Female Pidge, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Galra Empire, Gen, Giving Up, Green Lion, Lance deserves better, Langst, Lions, Paladins, Sadness, Sarcasm, Self Loathing, Self-Hatred, Seventh Wheel, Shiro - Freeform, Shooting, Swearing, Team, Tragedy, Voltron, Voltron Lions - Freeform, alien tech, allura (mentioned) - Freeform, black lion - Freeform, blue lion - Freeform, fight, galra - Freeform, hunk - Freeform, keith - Freeform, lance - Freeform, lance pov, pidge is sassy, red lion - Freeform, space, vld, wound, yellow lion - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-28 06:29:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11412198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: The paladins are fighting tons of galra soldiers, and everything Lance does seems to go wrong.





	Seventh Wheel

“There’s another soldier squad emerging to the left! Get to the Lions now before their backup becomes too much! We need the lions and Voltron!”.

“Yeah Shiro of course we’ll go to the lions, or wait let's run into oblivion instead, that’d be fun”.

“Yeah listen to Pidge, she’s right about that. It would be wonderful to run into oblivion”.

“Fuck you Lance, that's my thing”.

“What's your thing?”.

“The sarcasm obviously?”.

“Everyone move left, red told me there’s less of them that way, and it’s also closer to the yellow lion”.

“Good idea Keith, if Hunk got to his lion we would get a real advantage, and then Pidge could get green and be a backup while we get the rest, you think you can do it Hunk?”.

“Of course Shiro”.

“Okay, Pidge?”.

“I was fucking born ready”.

“Okay Lance, you cover Hunk’s right while Keith covers his back in case they come near, that sword could come in handy”.

“Sure thing Shiro, me and mullet will do it”.

“Fuck off Lance”.

“Why would I?”.

“I swear when I get to red I'll make him tear blue apart”.

“You wouldn't stand a chance against me and my pretty girl”.

“FOR FUCKS SAKE STOP FIGHTING! WE NEED TO GET TO THE LIONS SO WE CAN FIX THE BROKEN CONNECTION AND CONTACT THE CASTLE, SO ALLURA CAN OPEN A WORMHOLE, OR MAYBE YOU’D ALL RATHER DIE AND BECOME A HUNTING TROPHY IN A GALRA SOLDIERS ROOM? SO LISTEN TO SHIRO OR WE’LL BE LOOKING FOR NEW PALADINS”.

“...”.

“...”.

“... yes Pidge”.

“Okay good”.

“Surprise attack! Everyone more to the left! Pidge, join in to cover Hunk until he gets to the lion!”.

“But how will I get to mine?”.

“You can sprint once Hunk is in, and Lance will cover you while Keith gets red and I black. Then we’ll begin fighting, making the galra busy so that Lance easily can sneak over to blue, and then we’ll form Voltron”.

“Eh Shiro have you ever seen Lance sneaking?”.

“Fuck you Keith!”.

“Not a chance”.

“SHUT UP THE TWO OF YOU WE JUST WENT THROUGH THIS”.

“Yes Pidge…”.

“But not fair, mr perfect obviously did it!”.

“LANCE SHUT UP AND FOLLOW YOUR ORDERS!”.

“Yes Shiro…”.

“Okay I can see yellow! Can you distract them while I jump in?”.

“Roger that!”.

Lance’s pulse was at an all time high, his heart beating faster than humanly possible.  
The sweat ran down his face, and the heat inside of the tight helmet didn't do it any better, and all his muscles were aching.  
They had been running for so long.  
It had all just started as an ordinary planet check up, they’d landed, walked around and taken notes on how the planet was doing, and finding clues about it the galra had been there.  
And even if they hadn't before, they surely were there now.  
The fleet just appeared from nowhere, and then another and another.  
They were severely outnumbered and their Lions were far away, while the galra number became higher every second.  
Oh and some interference in their paladin suits made them lose contact with Allura and Coran at the castle, you know, the typical paladin stuff.  
But today it felt more intense than usual.  
Right now their only goal was to get to the Lions alive, and Lance’s job was to guard, he was going to be out and being vulnerable for the longest of the group, but he did what he had too for his team.  
If that meant a few more minutes running around as a maniac before getting to blue, then so be it.  
Especially since he was helping Hunk to get to yellow, their armor.

“To the left!”, Pidge screamed, and Lance immediately turned to the left, firing his gun, multiple galra soldiers falling to the rock filled ground, leaving a small galra free path for the moment.

“C’mon Hunk run! I’ll get the last ones!”, he screamed as he shot all around him, taking a few deep breaths, as he began running again.

“Okay guys I’m in! I’m going to the control, I’ll be functionable in about five ticks!”, he heard Hunk scream before he saw the huge yellow lion fly up into the sky, giving a metallic roar.  
He saw Pidge beginning to sprint the way towards green, but there were barely any galra in her direction. On the other hands, there were loads of them near black, instead of helping Pidge he could help Shiro.   
Getting him in black faster would be a good thing.  
So he began sprinting in the other direction.

“Lance what are you doing?!?”.

“That's not the right direction!”.

“What the fuck Lance you skills cover me!”.

“Lance, why aren't you following orders?!?”.

He began breathing a bit faster, Shiro sounded a bit angry, why?

“But there’s barely any galra there! This would be better!”.

“No it won't!”.

“Go back!”.

And fuck.  
He heard a large sound, and Pidge screaming.

“Fuck! A ton of them just appeared! I'm not gonna manage myself! Thank you fucknut!”.

“But I just wanted…”.

“Lance, go and follow your orders! Now! You’ve been extremely irresponsible and now Pidge’s life in danger thanks to you!”.

“Okay Shiro, I’ll follow my orders”.

He changed direction again, running straight into multiple galra, knocking them over, before shooting at the in the distance with his bayard.  
At least he'd be a help to Pidge.  
But it looked like she didn't need help.

“I’m in green!”.

“And I’m in red!”.

“And me in black!”.

“C’mon Lance hurry up to blue so we can form Voltron!”, he heard Keith scream, and he once again changed location, seeing his trusty blue lion in the distance, but surrounded by the galra.  
He was sinking the rest of them.  
Thanks to all his weird good for nothing ideas he had once again made the others suffer.  
Thanks to him they’d lose valuable time and he was so far, so what if they couldn't form Voltron?  
All thanks to him?  
He always did bad things for the team, no matter how hard he tried to help.  
He guessed he just wasn't good at helping.

“C’mon Lance hurry!”.

There it was again, the order to hurry from Shiro.  
He was running the fastest he could, but it felt like that wasn't enough for the team.  
Yet he continued to run and shot down galra, until he felt like flying, and then dropped down to the ground.  
He felt countless of bullets trying to break through the armor as he laid face first down on the ground, shaking.

“Lance get up!”.

He wanted to get up, but his legs could not bear him, it was like he was locked in the exact zone position.  
The position of a failure who couldn't even help his team right, looking down at the mud.  
The sounds of the bullets trying to break through the armor changed, and Lance saw they were a bit down.  
Who knows how much longer he would last?  
Not much atleast.  
This was all thanks to himself, and his stupid plans, and his own dumb stupid face, his own dumb stupid everything.  
Everything always went wrong thanks to him, so what was the point in even trying?  
This was his own fault after all.

“LANCE!”.

He still couldn't move, but he felt the tears running down his cheeks, and he realized he had stopped breathing for a while.  
Yes this was all thanks to him.  
The team would be so much better off without a failure like him.  
Allura would be a ten times better paladin than him, maybe they’d even have a chance to save the universe then?

“LANCE GET UP”.

No it was too late, a bullet hit his helm sensor, cutting of the contact to the others paladins.  
He still couldn't move.  
The sound of bullets changed every second, and he knew how much better this would be for Voltron.  
Everyone was just screaming at him for doing everything wrong anyway.  
And if wasn't like anyone would actually miss him.  
He let out a huge scream as the first bullet entered, going through his body, followed my another one.  
He had an even harder time to breathe, and was about to close his eyes.  
This was it, no doubt.  
It has been fun serving as a paladin, but they would be much better off now.  
After all, he was just the seventh wheel…


End file.
